Solaris
by Soun Light
Summary: Las cosas hubieran quedado allí si la vida fuera una comedia barata creada para la entretención del rey. Pero en la realidad las cosas son más complicadas que eso.


**Advertencias: **_**L**__evi_ diciendo palabras malas que los niños buenos no deben repetir. Besos destructores. Finales acelerados como el pulso de un colibrí.

* * *

**Solaris**

**.**

**A** veces le gusta fingir que los demás pueden entender sus miradas. Ver el miedo y la culpa reflejarse en sus ojos antes de dar una orden, incluso el orgullo que siente por sus compañeros al volver de una larga expedición cuando todos bromean y él se queda detrás, protegiéndolos en silencio. Comunicarse a través de los ojos es más delicado y sutil, más frágil, sobretodo está el hecho de que el silencio le hace sentir cómodo de una forma en que las palabras nunca podrán. El único defecto en su lenguaje es lo mucho que deja a la interpretación del otro, eso pasa a ser un verdadero problema cuando sabemos que el receptor posee la inteligencia y sensibilidad de una piedra mohosa.

Para su suerte la práctica hace al maestro.

Eren Jaeger, a sus veinticinco años puede distinguir entre una mirada al vacío y una pupila temblorosa mejor que nadie antes. Levi no podía quitarle crédito, era un bastardillo persistente. En un principio erraba todo y debía volver a empezar, pero al igual que en el campo de batalla nunca se rindió hasta cumplir su objetivo.

Y recuerda los primeros matices de entendimiento entre ambos, y los largos años que Eren malgasto intentando descifrarlo.

Porque a Levi le gusta _fingir_ que los demás lo entienden, pero que alguien de verdad se tome la molestia de hacerlo es un dolor en el culo. Eren tenía el coraje suficiente como para perseguirlo y beber de su mirada hasta empaparse en ella, aprendiendo la diferencia entre el enfado y la frustración, la preocupación y el desprecio. No sin antes recibir una buena cantidad de golpes y castigos por su osadía. Más de una tarde había trotado desde el alba hasta que sus pies cazaban inseguros la oscuridad de la noche.

"_¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado duro con el muchacho?"_

"_Debe aprender a no mirarme de esa manera."_

Eso había dicho a Hanji varias veces, pero de a poco Levi se canso de regañarlo e insistir en que su mirada de perrito esperanzado lo ponía enfermo. Era divertido verlo enfadado cuando se equivocaba, y daba paso a situaciones donde Eren siempre terminaba en vergüenza. Como la vez en que intentó abrazarlo cuando creyó ver _"Me siento solo_" en vez de _"Déjame solo_", o la ocasión en que cortó flores y las puso en su oficina al pillarlo desprevenido observando una petunia solitaria.

No odiaba las flores, pero el gesto ridículo le hacía pensar en una mujer recibiendo un ramo de rosas de su amante. Fue al establecer esa comparación en que se dio cuenta de las intensiones de Eren.

Le perseguía día y noche para cortejarlo, no para ver hasta qué punto podía hacerlo enfadar. Intentaba intoxicarlo con la costumbre de su cercanía, enamorarlo con estúpidos regalos.

La idea de un romance le repele tanto que las flores terminan en la basura y Eren castigado por varios meses.

Las cosas hubieran quedado allí si la vida fuera una comedia barata creada para entretener al rey. Pero en la realidad las cosas son más complicadas que eso.

**.**

"Basta de juegos" Su cuerpo choca contra el ladrillo. El pecho tembloroso de Eren y el suyo propio rozan, lino sobre algodón, provocando un aroma especial entre hormonas y jabón aséptico.

"No sé a qué juego tuyo te refieres, Jaeger. Tendrás que ser más especifico." Sabía que aplazarlo más era una estupidez, pero no se lo iba a dejar fácil. No después de lo sucedido en el desayuno. Eren, le había descubierto mirándolo y Levi asqueado de la sonrisa de triunfo que se posó en la boca del niñato había salido del comedor.

"No se haga el desentendido, Capitán" Las palabras condescendientes se arrastraban formando una curva peligrosa sobre la piel de su cuello, como una serpiente plateada lista para atacar "Sé que ahora soy más que un niño para usted"

Levi rió.

"¿No me digas?" Levantó una de sus cejas, decidido a ignorar la provocación implícita. "¿Solo porque miraba tu boca abierta al masticar?"

"Oh, así que estaba mirando mi boca." Era el turno de Eren para reír y Levi intentó inútilmente zafarse de su agarré para darle un puñetazo.

"Has crecido," Escupió al fin "es un hecho. Para mí… sigues siendo solo un mocoso. Uno raro, no te quites crédito. Pero un mocoso al fin y al cabo."

"No le creo una palabra."

Eren aumento el agarre sobre el cuello de la camisa hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Desafiando a Levi a que quitara sus ojos de él. Pudieron haberse quedado así por horas, ninguno de los dos quería ceder un paso. Pero algo sucedió, quizás el sol filtrándose demás por una esquina, quizás las motas de polvo que Eren no limpió de forma adecuada. Hasta el día de hoy no sabe qué sucedió exactamente, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse luego de tensos minutos y finalmente desvió la mirada.

Esa fue una invitación abierta para Eren, quien no perdió un instante en buscar los labios secos de su capitán. Fue cuidadoso de sostener la mano de Levi entre las suyas, para impedir un bofetón que estaría orgulloso de recibir más tarde.

Con ternura envolvió el labio inferior y luego el superior, alternando el ritmo entre ellos. Podía sentir a Levi retorciéndose enfadado bajo su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente como para apartarlo, solo para hacerle saber que seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la situación. Eren fue un paso más allá, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios y luego mordiéndolo al tiempo en que dejaba escapar un suspiro ahogado.

"Besas como un mocoso. ¿Tanto jugueteo en el desayuno para esto?" Levi sostuvo mechones del cabello castaño de Eren con fuerza, la suficiente como para atraerlo de vuelta a sus labios partidos por el sol. Ambos parecían furiosos compitiendo por el control, se destrozaban la boca jurando que el otro jamás lo olvidaría.

Y así fue.

**.**

Incluso ahora, después de tantos años , le gusta fingir que Eren no le importa, que le es indiferente. Le hace sentir más fuerte de lo que debería. Ignorar sus suplicas por atención, llevándolo a rogar por él. Le gusta ser fuerte, le gusta aparentar que no tiene un punto débil que alguien pueda alcanzar. Pero eso es una mentira, una fea mentira y dentro de sí lo sabe.

Lo sabe desde esa misma tarde.

Todo comenzó con Mikasa limpiando una miga de pan de la mejilla de Eren, y él podía sentir las ganas de vomitar en su garganta cada vez que la imagen golpeaba su cabeza. Había sido difícil contenerse de no tirar algo abajo cuando caminó hacía la mesa de la parejita y regaño a Eren por no estar limpiando el patio. No quería dejarlos solos. No quería que le importara que estuvieran juntos tampoco, pensaba que así la pequeña mierda dejaría de acosarlo, pero la idea no le parecía tan atractiva como debería.

Se encerró en su despacho como un animal enjaulado. Pensando en el por qué y llegó a la conclusión de que no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas. Eren estaba a su cargo, él debía protegerlo, enseñarle a ser un recluta útil y no un adolecente impetuoso y estúpido. Era su perro y él su amo. Nadie más podía intervenir.

Eren tocó a su puerta para informarle que ya había limpiado todos los baños como él había ordenado. Levi lo escuchó atento sin poder quitarse la imagen de él y Mikasa aquella mañana. Lo estaba enfermando.

A paso firme se sentó en su escritorio y pidió al joven acercarse. Él lo hizo. Murmurando un _"más cerca"_ varías veces. Eren estaba frente a él, sus respiraciones al compás.

"¿Qué más debo hacer para irme a dormir?" Eren intenta con fuerzas no levantar el tono de su voz más allá de lo permitido. Estaba realmente cansado y furioso del trato que recibía. Se supone que debía aprender a controlar su poder como Titán, no limpiar los baños hasta que podía reflejarse en ellos.

"Solo cállate."

Levi puso su mano fría y pequeña sobre la mejilla de Eren, acariciando con su dedo meñique la curva junto a sus labios. El lugar donde Mikasa había tocado antes. Deseaba tanto poder limpiarle la cara con sus manos, desinfectarlo de cualquier rastro ajeno al suyo. "Estás hecho un desastre" aclaró intentando sonar casual, pero no lo logró. No ante la mirada experta de Eren.

"Cabo…"

Eren tiene veinticinco años en la piel. Sigue siendo impulsivo y sus cejas se arrugaban mucho más que antes. Levi había tomado nota mental de eso, pero… ¿por qué arrugaba la frente ahora? ¿Le disgustaba que lo tocara? ¿No le había comido la boca hacía unos meses? ¿No lo perseguía día y noche para cortejarlo como si fuera una damisela esquiva y no un hombre que le puede tirar los dientes?

Ahora que lo pensaba ninguno había comentado sobre el beso. Quizás esperando que el otro dijera algo. Eren no encontró la oportunidad, Levi jamás diría algo a menos de que el tema se sacara. Estaba avergonzado por ser débil. Preocupado por haber bajado sus defensas ante uno de sus subordinados. Haber sido débil ante el mocoso, ante la última esperanza de la humanidad, ante… _Eren_.

"Eren…" El nombre se escapaba de su boca sin desearlo, sin poder impedirlo. "Eren"

El joven reacciona rápido acortando la distancia con una de sus manos, acercándose lo suficiente como para que sus frentes choquen y su aliento suave termine de envenenarlo. Forzó el cuerpo menudo de Levi contra el escritorio hasta que su espalda choco contra la madera caoba. Eren estaba sobre él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con los labios entreabiertos, los hombros tensos y las rodillas temblorosas.

"Eres una mierda impertinente"

Eren se rió un poco antes de besarlo. No fue cuidadoso como la primera vez, comenzó mordiéndolo, buscando una reacción en el hombre que solía ignorarlo como deporte. Con sus manos libres acarició el rostro de Levi, bajando con cuidado hasta su cuello y más tarde su pecho tonificado. El toque era leve, solo con las yemas y las uñas cortas rozando la camisa.

Levi se limito a atrapar su cuello con los brazos, impidiendo que se alejaran otra vez. Y no sabe cómo pero todo pasa ante sus ojos con rapidez.

El olor a hortensias en la raíz del cabello, los botones arrancados, la ropa arrugada, los labios rotos y las frentes perladas. No sabe dónde queda su autocontrol y está tan desprotegido que siente miedo. Miedo, tanto miedo. Porque todo es Eren. Eren acurrucado en su cuello, Eren trepando por el hueso de su cadera, Eren buscando su aprobación con los ojos.

_Eren, Eren, Eren_.

_Más, más, más._

Las luces se apagan en todo el mundo poco a poco y todo queda atrás. Solo las cicatrices expuestas en su piel le recuerdan que alguna vez fue un hombre, que ha visto desgracias, que ha sentido el horror quemándolo. Y en ese instante de terror fugaz busca los dedos, busca la piel y se pierde otra vez. No siente culpa al fundirse. No siente culpa al poseer.

Pero sí siente culpa al despertar. Cuando ve su camisa abierta con cuatro botones menos, y el reloj en la pared le recuerda que su horario perfectamente cronometrado se ha ido a la mierda, cuando baja la mirada y Eren está recostado sobre su pecho, pequeño, frágil, con el cabello desordenado y un par de marcas rojas en la piel del cuello.

¿Cómo dejó que sucediera? ¿Diez años de _estupideces_ lo habían convertido en eso?

Suponía que el niño se aburriría de él. Que se daría por vencido, que saldría con la chica que siempre está a su lado. Quizás que ambos morirían antes de llegar a ese punto. Sea como sea ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Eren es un niño, solo un niño y pudo quitarle todas las armaduras que llevaba encima. Entonces se pregunta cómo fue eso posible si es _solo _una persona, una persona como tantas otras que ha conocido y va a conocer. La respuesta llega pronto y le reaviva un dolor tan antiguo como la vida misma.

"Levi, ¿está todo bien?"

Lo mira y está vivo. Con la piel sonrojada, los ojos perezosos y brillantes.

"Sí" Responde lacónico y guarda silencio antes de envolverlo con los brazos una vez más, pero Eren no le cree. Lleva años perfeccionando ese juego. Por eso no se sorprende demasiado cuando el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se muerde los labios para no gritar.


End file.
